LEGENDS OF THE UNDERWORLD
by Robel76
Summary: The park and the entire city is being infested by zombies once again. Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of the gang now get help from a boy with a white bear hat and a yellow bulldog with magical powers. This is probably the first crossover where the characters don't know each other at all. Will they be able to save their beloved park? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Legends of the Underworld

By: Robel76

Disclaimer: Sadly, I did not create any of the characters in this fanfiction. just know that Pendleton Ward and J.G. Quintel were the creaters of the shows and its characters. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One:

"Rigby, WATCH OUT!" Mordecai warns. Zombies have infested the city once again. Rigby turns around, only to realize a zombie is about to bite him. Rigby, unsurprisingly, begins to spaz out, which kills the zombie.

"Calm down, Rigs. We can't last long with you all crazy." High-Five Ghost explained while decapitating a zombie with a shotgun. Rigby clams down as Mordecai, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Skips and Thomas bring some cover.

"We need some more help. My machete's getting dull." says Skips.

"I'm out of ammunition!" Muscle Man shouts while pistol-whipping the nearest zombie. As all of this is happening, Mordecai catches something. "Hold on. I see someone in the distance."

"Call them for help." Thomas says. Everyone begins to scream for help as they pummel the zombies with everything they can get their hands on. The shadow the people have been casting seems to get closer, and what appears out of the shadows is Finn and Jake, slashing zombies' heads.

"Jake, stretch us out of here." Finn commands.

"You got it. Everyone, get on my back." Jake successfully stretches them out of the park and the horde of zombies.

"Where do we go?" Skips questioned.

"Go to the Coffee Shop. Margaret and Eileen are still alive!" Mordecai says to Jake. "I THINK…" And he was right. Margaret and Eileen, along with a group of strangers they've found, survived in the basement of the Coffee Shop.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO FIND MARGARET AND EILEEN? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO!**

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Author NOTES: Thanks for reading. I will be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Legends of the Underworld

By: Robel76

Disclaimer: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Sorry for not uploading weekly, but I'll try my best to schedule this better. Anywho, sadly, I did not make any of the characters associated in this fanfiction. Just know that Pendleton Ward and J.G. Quintel made their shows and the characters associated with them. Hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter Two:

Jake, along with Finn, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Thomas successfully make it to the Coffee Shop. "Is everyone alright?" Jake said. Mordecai leaped off of Jake's back to find Margaret and Eileen, ignoring what Jake said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jake says before giggling. The Coffee Shop isn't the old fun place where Mordecai and Rigby hung out when they got bored. The windows are now covered with large wooden planks, tables, chairs and nails, and the inside of the shop is empty due to the need of space for the random refugees.

Mordecai finds Margaret and Eileen. "How did y'all survive?!" Mordecai said.

"With some food, coffee and leftover tables and chairs-," said Margaret with a smile on her face, excited the Mordecai and Rigby survived.

"…which we're running out of." said Eileen as she wakes up, rubbing her eyes.

"Then we should probably relocate." Thomas suggested. Some of the refugees raffled in agreement, but Margaret disagreed. "We can't. We'll get killed out there." She said.

As everyone debates about leaving, Finn and Skips get them to calm down, trying to tell their plan.

"We don't have to relocate. We will get supplies…" Skips said. Finn added to the plan. "…and food for everyone." The boy said. Skips now starts to group people into their positions.

"Rigby and HFG, stay inside and protect the people. Jake and Muscle Man, you two will come with me to get supplies. The rest of you, go outside and protect the barricades." A few minutes later, the group comes back with more than food and supplies. They've mentioned to retrieve Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, the Ice King and Gunter.

As they come and organize the supplies, the barricades have broken and now, there in a heavy pickle.

"Everybody, get in positions. It's gonna be a rough ride." Skips said. I don't have to tell you that everyone but Bonibell, Margaret and Eileen are defending the Coffee Shop from the infected. And, as usual, they are running out of ammuntion.

"What do we do?!" Skips said. Rigby has a plan, but without informing the group, he stops defending and leaves.

"RIGBY!" Mordecai says. "Get back here."

"Don't worry. I gotta plan." Rigby said. "Mordecai, come here!"Rigby shows Mordecai what he was planning. After several minutes, Mordecai and Rigby appears with a mullet and ripped jean shorts.

"Ready, Mordecai?" Rigby questioned, obviously knowing the answer.

"Sh-Ready!" Mordecai said with determination. As the rest of the defenders back off, Mordecai and Rigby are now whaling on the zombies using the death punch. After a few short minutes, they've pretty much wiped out a majority of the horde—along with the neighboring stores and buildings. Most of the zombies surprisingly survived the rapid blasts.

"Ya'know? We can't 'fend 'em off forever." Rigby said, tired and drained out of energy. Mordecai agrees as he pants in drowsiness.

"Lets go inside." Skips suggested. "The barricades can hold them off for a few minutes. A tired Mordecai, Rigby and everyone else agreed and went inside the coffee shop.

"Now's the time to relocate." Thomas said.

"But how are we gonna get out of this shop?" Muscle Man asked. "And if we do, where are we gonna go?!"

"We can leave through the back." Margaret said.

"We barricaded the back awhile ago." Eileen said with sadness.

"What about Rigby's time pod-thingy?" Mordecai said as zombies moan and rip the barricades to shreds. "Where is it, Rigby?

"Umm…" Rigby says worried of the reaction of the group when he says it.

"C'mon, Rigby." Jake said. "We don't have the time to stall."

"I don't have it! It's still at the park!" Rigby said.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW THAT RIGBY DOESN'T HAVE HIS TIME MACHINE? WILL THEY THINK OF SOMETHING BEFORE THE ZOMBIES INVADE THE COFFEE SHOP? STAY TUNED FOR ANSWERS.**

_Author Notes: Y'all wanted a longer chapter. So you got it. Happy Halloween!_


End file.
